With the advent of various versions of Digital Subscriber Line (xDSL) technology, service providers are now able to provide broadband services to residences and commercial establishments over twisted pair lines. Broadband services can include Internet service, telephony, and interactive Television (iTV). In the case of iTV services, the service provider typically reserves a portion of broadband services to allocate a selection of standard definition and in some instances high definition channels which can be presented by way of a common set-top box. The service provider can similarly reserve a portion of broadband services for telephony.